


What Happened Last Night?

by ChapinaA3



Category: johnlock - Fandom, sherlokians
Genre: John - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Sherlock - Freeform, sherlock and john - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapinaA3/pseuds/ChapinaA3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John Wake up one morning with no memory of what happened the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened Last Night?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction in English, I work really hard trying to write it properly I have to searched the meaning of many words to make sure I was using it right. This fic is a one shot fic.

It's a beautiful Sunday morning, the birds are singing, outside seems pacific, the sunlight coming through the window is reflected in John face, who is deeply asleep in his bed, he is having an unusual dream, a dream about his roommate, his best friend Sherlock Holmes, a very wild dream. John is awakened by a loud thunder He is breathing loudly and sweting like he were inside of an oven, he observe the habitation, he takes a deep breath and says to himself.

-"Thank God, It was just a dream"

 

-"mmm... what?... who?... are you talking to me?" says Sherlock getting up from the floor showing himself wrapped in a white sheet. John stares at Sherlock, speachless, after one minute of akward silence John says -"What.. what are you doing there?" Sherlock answers "I think I fell from the bed" Sherlock touches his head. John's eyes are wide opens -"okay, but what are doing in my bedroom?" says John clearing his throat.

Sherlock look around, he seems confused, he says -"Honestly I do not know what I am doing here, and I don't quite remember what happened last night or why I am naked" -"You are what?" asks John in afflicted voice and a terrified expression on his face. John looks under his sheet and realizes that Sherlock is not the only one undressed in his bedroom, John observe two empty bottle of wine on his little furniture beside his bed, John panics imagining all kind of crazy stuff, the fact that he woke up naked in a bed where apparently his also naked roommate was sleeping, wasn't the only thing that make him think that something really intense happened between them, the fact that he was having a wild dream of him that morning makes him wonder if it was not really a dream that perhaps it was what happened the night before.

Sherlock knows what is going through John's mind and he is not worried about what possible happened between them, He worries about John behaviour and how this will affect the good friendship that they share. -"John, are you okay?" asks Sherlock to John, John shakes his head and answers -"no, I am not okay, do you understand what happened? I don't know why I ask you that, you are like robot" Sherlock says -"I do understand John, the fact that I don't panic doesn't mean that I not able to know what are you thinking or feeling"

-"Why don't you panic, I mean, you... I... things that should not have happened" says John unable to understand the calmed demeanor of Sherlock. -"Things that perhaps never happened" says Sherlock in attempt to make John feel better, John still in panic mode says -"I had a dream, I think it wasn't a dream, I think it is a memory" Sherlock in his deep voice asks -"what was the dream about" John blushes and says -" oh... well... about" Sherlock raise his left eyebrow and says -" I see, well in that case, it's a one time mistake, I guess is not the worst thing that ever happened to you" -"I think it is" says John, Sherlock says "I'm offended John" John answers -"why? I mean you are not gay, I am not completely sure about that, and well even if you are, you are not in love with me" -"you really think I was that bad?" asks sherlock expecting an answer from John, John confused answers his question with questions -"what? are asking me that for real? Are you listening to yourself? Sherlock keeps making questions -"Do you think that if we did what you think we did it was really bad? what is what actually bothers you John? Are you upset because you probably had sex with your best friend? or it is because I am a man? are you afraid to be called gay for a one time thing with a man? we are friends, aren't we? why can't you just calm down and think that last night was like the nights that you have with girls that you never call again, you forget about it, and I ask you again, do you think I was that bad?, because I think that with my skills I would do a great job" -"Stop asking that Sherlock, I don't remember a thing, and stop making all those weird questions, I'm not gay, I don't care if people think I am gay, I just... I am not gay, okay? anyway people already think we are gay" says John a little confuse for Sherlock's questions.

John begins to wonder why Sherlock is saying all those things, maybe the reason it's because Sherlock think it's stupid to be worried about that kind of things, and asks all those question because he tries to make a point or He is in love with John. Of course John's ego make him believe more the second option, he asks Sherlock -"Are you in love with me?" Sherlock stares at John in silence, John does not know what scares him the most, the answer not yet given by Sherlock or the silence of him and his intense look.

Sherlock Finally answers -"There is a camera over there, I think we filmed whatever happened last night". Both men watch what is recorded in the camera. The video shows the two men drinking, each man with a bottle of wine in there hands, singing, dancing, and speaking in a language non existent, both men take off there clothes and fall sleep on the bed. The rest of the tape just shows Sherlock and John snoring and saying things that none human being could ever understand. John smiles, he is so relieved, Sherlock says -"so... that dream" John's smile is gone, he says -"Shut up". Sherlock raise his left eyebrow once more again and a grin appears on his face.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> If someone like this fic I will do a follow-up (not sure if that is the right term, English is not my first language)
> 
> ps: I know this one is short but in my defense it's my first fanfiction in English.


End file.
